Calibration is a step often performed both before and during the use of many devices and systems. Calibration is the process of determining and adjusting the accuracy of a device to bring it within the manufacturer's specifications. In some examples, calibration is a comparison and matching of device parameters against values that are known to be correct for the device parameters in question. Such known values can be referred to as the standard values. In some calibration examples, the device being calibrated can be compared to a device whose parameters are known to comply with the standard values for the parameters of the particular device. Devices and systems that are not properly calibrated can produce results that are erroneous, of poor quality, or are substandard in some way relative to the purpose of the device or system.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.